Satorin
by Shadow390
Summary: Sakura confronts Satoru about his date with Eve. Set at the end of Task 43. One-shot. Satoru/Sakura


**Wow, I'm writing a lot of Sentai fics. Oh well, someone has to, and it might as well be me. Anyways, this is a Satoru/Sakura or Satora fic, whatever you want to call it. This takes place at the end of Task 43. Please note that the first part of this fic is taken directly from the show.**

**"**Normal**"=Talking**

**"**_Italics_**"=Thinking**

**"**Underline**"=Sarcasm/Emphasis**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Super Sentai.**

* * *

**3rd Person POV**

The Boukengers were all hanging around, wondering where Eve went. Souta even voiced this.

"Where did Eve-chan go?" Eiji sat down besides Satoru.

"She was a cute santa, right?" He put his arm around Satoru.

"Too bad, Akashi!"

"Well...just for a bit." Satoru said. He stood up and walked forward a bit.

"Christmas is over after all." Masumi said, then sat down beside Eiji. Sakura spoke up.

"Didn't she return to Santa Claus' island?"

"Yeah. Probably" Satoru said. Natsuki suddenly clapped her hands.

"It would have been nice to get a present from Santa-san." She then looks up.

"It's snow!" Everyone looks up to see the snow. Natsuki notices something in the sky and points at it.

"Ah! Chief! That!" The boukengers all look in the direction Natsuki is pointing and sees Eve.

"Satorin! Thanks for protecting Christmas!" Eve said. Satoru smiles and nods.

"Let's go on a date again on next year's Christmas!" Eve continues. Then she flies away creating the words 'Merry Christmas' in the sky.

_"Date?"_ Sakura thinks to herself.

"Eve! See you again next year!" Satoru says with a grin on his face. Then he whispers something.

"Don't mess up again, Eve." Sakura walks up beside Satoru.

"Chief." Satoru jumps and turns to Sakura.

"Again? So then today was one too? You dodged your mission to go on a date with the mini-skirt Santa?"

"No! I didn't really..." Satoru panics. Eiji walks up to them.

"Yeah, of course. He's Satorin after all." The others gather up around him and Souta puts his hand on Satoru's shoulder.

"Chief, I'll teach you how to date."

"Chief is Satorin, how cute!" Natsuki says jumping up and down. Masumi leans in towards Satoru a bit.

"Was the date fun?" Sakura then cuts in.

"Chief! What is it really?!" Satoru just stands there for a while.

"Merry Christmas." Leaving the others confused, he runs.

"Chief!" Sakura chases after him.

The others are just standing there, watching the two run around. Eiji speaks up.

"Sakura-neesan might try to suppress her emotions for most things, but it's pretty obvious to anyone that she's in love with Akashi." Everyone else agrees. Masumi then speaks up.

"Well, everyone except Akashi that is." Everyone nodded in agreement, with Souta voicing his.

"Sou sou Souta."

While the others were having this conversation, Sakura managed to corner Satoru.

"So, Satorin huh?" Satoru looked around as if trying to find a way to escape. Sakura noticed this.

"Give it up Chief, You aren't leaving until I get my answers."

"Chief, did you actually dodge the mission just to go out with that mini-skirt Santa?" Sakura continued.

"Well, I didn't dodge the mission, I did it for the mission." Sakura clenched her fists.

"But you still went on the date, right?" Satoru became visibly nervous.

"W-well, I guess I did."

"Was it fun?" Satoru then realized something with his romantically dense mind.

"Sakura, are you jealous of Eve?" Sakura backed off and started blushing.

"O-of course not!"

"Then it shouldn't matter that I went on a date with her since it was for the mission." Sakura started to open her mouth, but closed it again when nothing came out. Satoru tried a different approach.

"Why are you jealous, Sakura?" Satoru seemed to have an idea.

"Ah! I get it, you're not jealous of Eve, you're jealous of me!" Sakura almost fell anime style.

"Eh?!" Satoru nodded.

"You probably wanted to be the one to go out with Eve. I didn't know you swung that way, Sakura." Sakura clenched her fists.

"I did not want to go out with that mini-skirt Santa!"

While this was happening, the others were sweatdropping at the denseness that is their Chief.

"I can't believe Akashi thought that." Eiji said.

"How can he not see the signs?" Masumi said.

"Well, that's the Chief for you." Natsuki said.

"Sou sou Souta." Souta said.

* * *

**I wrote this on my phone, I just found out I could do that. Anyways, remember to review, and tell me if I messed something up.**


End file.
